earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Fred Jones
History Fred Jones: 1989 - Present Fred Jones is the son of Frederick Jones II from Opal City, Texas. Fred never knew his mother as she supposedly left Fred on his father's doorstep when he was just a month old. Fred's father did not struggle to raise his son by any means, as the Jones family was considerably wealthy and resourceful by the way of the original Frederick Jones (Fred's grandfather) having left his entire fortune to his only child. Fred had every reason to believe he was going to inherit that family wealth too one day... until a genetic heart condition put Fred, Sr in the hospital, Fred had himself screened by the doctors (going behind his father's protestations to do so) and the doctors alerted Fred that it was genetically impossible for him to be his father's son. When Fred confronted his father about it, the man denied it at first. When Fred demanded to know who his real parents were, his father feigned a heart attack. Once his son left to call 911, Fred, Sr. ran to his study where he scribbled down a quick letter of apology and shot himself. The note only read: "I am sorry". Devastated by this, Fred put his entire inheritance into a trust fund, gave his "father" a pauper's funeral, and boarded up the Jones estate. After months of searching for his real family but finding no leads or clues of any kind, Fred dropped out of college despite a full-ride scholarship to play football and enlisted in the U.S. Army, desperate to find a new sense of purpose and maybe a surrogate family. Fed's mix of wit and grit placed him in the Army Rangers program where he served as an armored transport driver. Fred would only be in the service for six years before he was discharged after his convoy was hit by a roadside IED and besieged by hostiles. Fred was able to defend the soldiers in his own transport until help arrived, despite Fred's own severe injuries. Awarded a couple of medals and sent back home, Fred was once more at loss for who he was supposed to be. Fred went back to searching for his parents, but ended up settling down in a small town where he worked as an auto-mechanic. In his free time, Fred began using his know-how and inheritance to retrofit an old motorhome with top-of-line parts, a luxury interior, an armored exterior, and a variety of parts from the Army-Navy surplus. His plan was to use this as his mobile base on his quest to find his real parents, but before he had finished it, Daphne and Velma stumbled upon the vehicle and offered to pay Fred to finish it and sell it to them. Fred agreed and by the time he completed it, Fred had taken a liking to the gals (particularly Daphne) and offered to teach them to drive it. What was meant to be a temporary arrangement turned long-term when Fred's tactical and survivalist expertise helped Daphne's team out a few pickles, though it took Fred a while to accept monsters were real. Fred and Daphne have had a number of relationships since Fred joined up in 2015, usually lasting just one to three months at a time. Even when they're not "together", they are pretty good at remaining friends. Fred works as the team's security expert and driver.Oracle Files: Fred Jones Threat Assessment Resources * Special Forces Military Training * Expert Martial Artist * Expert Marksman * Expert Survivalist * Master Trapper * Skilled Hunter and Tracker * Exceptional Driver * Highly Athletic and Physically Strong * Gifted Automotive Mechanic Trivia and Notes Trivia * Fred usually insists on splitting the gang during missions. * Fred is usually tasked as the driver of the Mystery Machine (though they do rotate out on long-hauls or whenever driving through the night). Notes * Fred finding out he's not a son of a father figure might be a nod to the Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated TV series. Links and References * Appearances of Fred Jones * Character Gallery: Fred Jones Category:Characters Category:Mystery Incorporated Category:Martial Arts Category:Marksmanship Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Americans Category:No Dual Identity Category:Transient Category:Detectives Category:Military Personnel Category:Male Characters Category:Tattoos Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Driving Category:Height 6' 0" Category:27th Reality